


Wings Are Meant For Angels

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Burns, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't a place angels went when they died. No eternal paradise, no life after death. Their grace burned up and that was it, they were gone, like they were never even there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Are Meant For Angels

**Author's Note:**

> By friend requested i write this fic, [based on a post she saw on Tumblr.](https://scontent-lhr.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xpa1/v/t1.0-9/11174925_364723777047541_622597981204048174_n.jpg?oh=9da36d9990af8ab3f46e72175531db77&oe=559FD8D2/)
> 
> I know realise after writing this what a bitch she is because it hurts to much. My only consolation is that is hopefully hurts as much for her.
> 
> I've never written angst before so let me know what you think. Comments and kudos help! And if this sparked any emotion in you, let me know! I want to suffer in angsty pain with you all.

Blood dripped from Castiel's mouth, trailing down his chin. His blue eyes blinked up at Dean as he somehow found himself cradled on the ground in Dean's arms.

"Dean?" Cas chocked out.

There was an intense burning pain coming from his chest, where the angel blade had been impaled. He could see Sam in the corner of his eye, his face creased in concern.

He looked back up at Dean's face. His green eyes were welled up with tears, his arms clinging to Cas tightly, like a lifeline. 

"Cas you idiot. Had to be the hero didn't you, you son of a bitch." Dean said, voice thick with the tears he was struggling to blink back.

"Needed you to be safe," Castiel forced out, eyes trying to convey everything he wasn't able to say.

"C'mon man, it's just a scratch, you'll be fine." Dean replied adamantly, refusing to believe that this was really happening to him.

"Dean-" Sam began.

"No!" Dean interrupted, tears starting fall silently as he looked up pleadingly at his brother. "He'll be fine. He _has_ to be fine."

"Dean, look at me." Cas coughed, more blood bubbling from his lips. His face was contorted by pain - both physical and emotional. His heart was breaking for, and with Dean.

Strong, beautiful, brave Dean who was falling apart right in front of him, and it was all his fault. If only he'd been faster. If only he'd been better. _If only._

All that mattered really though to Cas, in the grand scheme of things, was that Dean was safe. He might be hurting, he might be broken but he had his brother to help piece him back together again.

"I'm dying Dean." Cas struggled. "Soon my Grace will burn up and i need you to be gone before then." 

Castiel wondered where angels went when they died. He supposed they just _stopped._

He didn't like thinking that though. Not as any consolation to his fate no - he didn't want to live (or die) in a world without Dean.

No, it was because he wanted the others he'd loved to be happy - the ones that he killed, the ones that died because of him. He wanted Gabriel to be playing pranks, for Balthazar to be complaining about this, that and the other, for Anna and Uriel to be arguing over anything.

"No." Dean replied quietly, firmly, a hint of steel underlining his voice.

Sam stepped forward, hands reaching out to his brother. "Maybe he's ri-"

" _No!_ " He shouted this time, his voice echoing through the empty warehouse, a start contrast to the silence before, which beforehand had only be interrupted by Castiel's hitched breathing. "You can't."

Dean clutched him to his chest, head shaking profusely in denial. "I need you Cas. I love you."

Cas gave him a sad smile through his increasing pain. "If you mean it Dean, then please go."

"You can't make me."

"Please Dean, i don't want to hurt you." Castiel pleaded, a single tear starting to roll down his cheek.

Dean gave a hollow laugh, eyes filled with bitterness. He ran his hand gently through Cas' hair, memorising the feel of it between his fingers, the colour of it when it shined in the sun, the way it smelled after rain.

"Oh angel. You already have."

The two men gazed at each other. Smiles of regret, of time wasted, of heartbreak and sadness and joy and days not yet passed, that now never would.

"I love you Dean." Cas dragged a bloody hand to Dean's face, thumb sweeping over his cheekbones, collecting his tears like souls. "Never forget that. I have since i first looked upon your soul in Hell and i will until the end of everything."

Dean surged forward, capturing Cas' lips desperately. A kiss of goodbyes, i love you's and please don't go's.

Cas suddenly gasped sharply into the kiss, back arching in pain. He pulled back, trying to push Dean away. This was it.

"Please go." Cas begged, writhing in pain as he tried to distance himself away. It was all in vain though, as Dean gripped Castiel tighter, like he thought by doing so, he'd keep Cas together.

Sam stepped forward again. This time with his own tears and a softer voice. "I think we should go Dean."

"You," Dean began to his brother, though his eyes were locked with the drying angel in his arms, never drifting away from intense blue, because he knew deep down, he wasn't ever going to see them again. "You can go if you want. I'm gonna stay right here." He finished, voice sounding calm, though it was full of emotion.

"Dean-" Cas, started again, struggling in his arms. 

Dean smiled at Cas, his cheeks wet and his eyes so incredibly sad. "It's gonna be alright Cas. I'm here. I've got you."

Castiel began to glow brightly, his eyes streaming light as his grace exploded out. Castiel and Dean's screams mingled, an awful melody of pain.

And then it was silent.

Only the sounds of heavy breathing, and a name being repeated like a prayer. "Cas?"

It remained silent.

Leaving only a man, knowing only of agony, sobbing and screaming to the sky, a curse and a prayer heard by both Heaven and Hell. Both were silent too, letting the man cry over the bloody body that held an angel he once loved.

**\---**

There wasn't a place angels went when they died. No eternal paradise, no life after death. Their grace burned up and that was it, they were gone, like they were never even there.

There was a mark however, left by Castiel. One that would last, scarred for forever.

Because on Dean Winchester's chest was a large burn. A burn in the shape of an angel's wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
